Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,784, teaches the measurement of weight by the indentation by a solid ball resulting from the application of large static weights. McRitchie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,935, teaches the measurement of pressure by means of indentation by three ball members in a triangular configuration. The Brinell sandwich transducer of this invention provides for a structure which introduces a capability to measure large stresses in a variety of environments heretofore unprovided for. The instant transducer is not sensitive to the rate at which the pressure is applied for a broad range of pressure pulses. This transducer indicates the distribution of applied pressure. The structure of the transducer enables use in extreme soil conditions. None of these stated features is found in the prior art.